The present invention relates to a method of forming a titanium dioxide (TiO2) array using a zinc oxide (ZnO) template.
In order to increase the degree of integration in a semiconductor, a technology of patterning functional materials is absolutely required for nano or micro devices.
In general, a patterning process of ZnO is carried out in a vapor phase by using titanium (Ti), palladium (Pd), platinum (Pt), silver (Ag) and gold (Au) catalyst particle films formed on the surface of a substrate through radio frequency (RF) magneton sputtering and photolithography. Alternatively, ZnO is patterned by selectively forming a hydrophilic or hydrophobic functional group on the surface of a substrate through a method of using a polymer mold or a method of using a self assembly monolayer.
The aforesaid technological constitution belongs to a background technology introduced to help understand the present invention, and thus does not mean a prior art which has been well known in the art to the present invention pertains.